


Smell

by subby0219



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Spock/O!Jim
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: ABO这种古老的生理属性据说只有地球人才有，Jim是个罕见的男性O，这很好，至少在Jim加入星联后，这里什么样的家伙都有，比男性O更稀奇的外星人可多的是，所以Jim过得很自在。直到他遇到星联唯一的，或者全宇宙唯一的半瓦肯教授Spock，并且和他不出意外的搞在了一起后，一次意外外勤任务后，Jim和Spock都开始觉得有点不自在...
只有OOC，错别字，逻辑死归我。





	

Jim觉得Spock这两天表现的很奇怪，他一直在擤鼻子，虽然他的嗅觉比人类敏感感了接近三倍，但他在充满复杂气味的舰桥上克制的很好，当然Jim得承认，那些气味都是他带上舰桥的食物散发的味道。  
这样的现象没记错的话应该是从他们上一次下船对一个M级星球进行实地勘察时，Spock为了让自己不被从背后射来的奇怪生物射中，他被射中后马上就陷入了昏迷，直到传送回医疗湾一天后才恢复意识。  
Jim在轮岗后坐在Spock床边看着他，有一瞬间他觉得有什么不一样了，直觉。

事实上，每一次他的直觉都是对的。  
Spock的确不一样了。Jim趁着和Spock单独在乘梯的时候忍不住开口问道，“Spock，如果你的鼻子有任何不舒服，你可以告假去找Bones，我想他总有办法解决的。”  
Spock挑起一边眉毛，在Jim的理解里，他在表示他的不解，“否定的，舰长。目前我的身体正处于正常运行的状态，并没有去医疗湾的必要，这么做只会延迟我们和轮机长即将进行的舰船运行汇报。”  
“好的，我明白了。但是我不得不说，这几天你一直在擤鼻子，别告诉我你没有，因为我一直在观察，这不同寻常。”Jim倾身靠近Spock所谓的私人空间，他爱死这么做了。  
Spock即刻绷紧了身体，即使和Jim已经成为了人类所说的亲密关系。他犹豫了有五秒的时间，就在Jim就要放弃的时候，他开口道，“的确，我在最近的38.5小时内对一股未曾出现过的气味有特殊反应，我极力想要用意识去克服，但是到目前为止都失败了。”

Spock看起来很沮丧，Jim判断道。  
“这并不是什么大事，Spock，就像我过去对食物复制机里的提拉米苏从不过敏，但是见鬼的现在我为了里面可能存在的酒精成分被Bones扎了一个礼拜的针。你也有可能正在经历一些没法解释的...生理变化，尤其是经过前几天那次奇怪生物事件，相信你还记得，你还整整昏迷了一天。”  
“你的推测是符合逻辑的，舰长，根据统计，在β-凡尔纳星外勤勘测行动后，不明气味有99.88%的产生概率和你的存在是同一场合的。”

“等等，你说什么？”乘梯停了下来，Spock示意Jim先走出乘梯，Jim点了点头，跨出步子，他知道Spock总会跟在自己身后的。  
“重复一遍刚才我所说，‘根据统计’...”  
“不不不不，Spock。我听的很清楚，我只是...别管它。所以你的数字表示那个让你不舒服的气味和我有关，而且过去即便我们俩的体液都混在一起的时候你都没有察觉到那股味道？这台不可思议了。”  
“否定的，Jim。我必须纠正你的是，瓦肯人有优于人类三倍的嗅觉，所以我闻到你身上的气味并不需要将距离限定在你暗示我们性交时的距离。”  
"等等，我有点好奇，我平时闻起来是什么味道，现在呢？”Jim停下脚步，走进附近的一间休息室，找了个位置坐下，托着下巴饶有兴致的看向Spock。  
“舰长，请允许我指出，预定的会议即将在2分56秒后开始，我们必须...”

“好吧好吧，你赢了，我只是想坐一会儿，”Jim无奈的站起身，对着刚才被自己打断又想继续说明他不合逻辑的Spock比了个噤声的手势，“我们就快迟到了不是吗，Spock，把想说的留到α班次之后。”


End file.
